I may be stealthy but, I can't hide my love for you!
by illwrite'emall
Summary: Akira finally gets to move back to Tokyo and spend some much needed time with his teacher/maid/lover but, some sneaky followers are trying to figure out how to save him after the mob kidnapped him or maybe that bit is just in their heads.
1. Gonna be honest this ain't possible

_**I plan to have this be a collection of one-shots detailing some key moments through Kawakami and Akira's relationship post-game and later in life some will be slightly silly but, some scenes might be a bit more serious so an actual story can develop. Takes place post-game the Summer after the game ends. Akira is back in Tokyo for good. I'm still new and still bad**_

_**I don't own Persona Atlus does. Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "I may be stealthy but, I can't hide my love for you!"-part 1**_

Akira was sitting on the bullet train bound for Tokyo once again and he was quite ecstatic since he wouldn't have to leave anytime soon. His belongings where sent back to Leblanc a couple days ago and presumably hidden by Sojiro as to not ruin the surprise so, all Akira currently had on him was his phone, his wallet and, his bag which contained some travel necessities as well as his ever loyal and ever boastful blue eyed feline manifestation of human hope. Morgana was currently sleeping in the bag though as per usual and the ex-criminal was beginning to feel like he never left the city. Akira decided to spend this rare moment of semi-peace to think about the night he had spoken with his parents about returning and how he nearly let slip one of the big secrets he had to keep from them.

~~~~~ About a week or so ago ~~~~~

Akira had been getting used to living in the countryside again that didn't sit well with him, he had only been in his hometown for the first semester of his third year but, that was still longer than he liked. He really wanted to get back to his friends as soon as he possibly could but, that meant convincing his parents to let their precious little boy go again and this time it would have to be voluntarily. His parent's house was moderately sized with plenty enough room for the three people and cat who currently inhabited it. This space was due to an arguably unneeded second floor, granted it was once again housing Akira's room, though in the year prior it only housed his father's at home office.

Late one evening while he was in his room he was sitting at his work desk looking out the window going over the argument in his head and preparing some good lines he could use to convince them, Summer was coming up soon and found this to be a good opportunity to finally ask, then Morgana waltzed across the desk "Got something on your mind Joker" the cat asks.

The young Kurusu turns to face the self-proclaimed not-a-cat "Just getting ready to ask my parents if we can go back to Tokyo" he leaned back in his chair and looked towards the ceiling tucking his arms behind his head while sighing "I don't want to hurt them anymore though, I put them through so much last year after everything with Shido. They where so busy trying to find a high school that would accept me with my record and a place to live that we never really got to say goodbye. Then while I was gone some of the other people in the town where harassing them so they never found a good chance to call, though I didn't try calling either. If only I could take them with me" Akira closed his eyes and contemplated what he had just said. He really didn't want to hurt his parents anymore than he already had and he did wish they could move to Tokyo as well but they just weren't prepared for the city and he couldn't just ask them to drop everything to suite his needs. He knew the part about them not calling was really stretching that excuse; they where probably still disappointed but, he could resolve that another time right now his focus was getting back to Tokyo.

The dark haired boy had nearly forgotten his companion who was also be thinking about what had just said then the feline spoke once more "So why do you wanna go back to Tokyo so bad if you think it'll hurt your parents?" Morgana was staring very intently at his friend who returned the stare with a questioning look yet, he thought about it and gave his answer.

"During my time in Tokyo I learned so much about myself and the world while also forming bonds with friends that proved my innocence and saved my life on multiple occasions and in more than one way. I changed as a person and basically started a whole new life. I found love with a woman I never would have know. I managed to hold the top spot in my class through the whole year. I managed my social, work, and school life almost completely independently whilst also living a second life as a Phantom Thief and reformed the moral order of the world. So leaving that entirely new life behind and returning here where the people hate me, I have no friends, and I only feel like a burden to my parents is why I wanna go back" he sighed deeply once more.

The feline was emitting an aura of near sage-like wisdom as he spoke once more "Just tell them what you told me, excluding the Phantom Thief stuff and the bit about love, they probably don't need those bits but, they'll understand if you tell how you feel" the boy shot back up in his chair and stared deep into the cats eyes.

"Morgana that was pretty impressive I had even thought about it like that" He reached out and pet the bandanna brandishing beast.

"Nyaaa~ do you forget who you're talking to"

'Now he's back to normal' the ex-leader thinks then turns to face the window once more taking a deep breathe and mentally preparing for this dreaded moment. He stands up and leaves carrying with him an air of confidence and intimidation his feline friend in tow he descends the stairs into the living room.

His Mother is in the kitchen seemingly cleaning some dishes and preparing to feed Morgana (Koharu Kurusu is around 38 years old with a dark and curly head of hair quite similar to her son though their is now some graying most likely due to the stress of the year prior; her face has soft features and her eyes are a dark grey matching her sons; it's very clear that most of her son's looks came from her side) His Father is sitting on the couch struggling to stay awake (Riku Kurusu is around 41 and though he's **_'sleeping'_** for now it's clear that much of Akira's mannerisms and mentality comes from his Father). The culmination of the older Kurusu's love enters the living room and stops to collect himself one final time; Morgana continued onward to bother his Koharu with meows till she refills his food. Akira walks over to the couch but, doesn't sit down just yet, he turns to face his mother "Mom could you come over here for a minute I need to discuss something with you and Dad" Koharu looks to him with a warm smile. The mention of a **_'discussion'_** caught Riku's attention and snapped him out of his trance prompting an apprehensive stare to be directed towards his son.

"I'll be a moment sweetie I have to feed Morgana really quickly; take a seat while you wait" her son obliged and sat in the chair to his right; left to have a staring competition with his Father.

"Last time we had a _**'discussion'**_ you told me you wanted to get a motorcycle license, what is it this time?" Riku had always been a bit harsh though he meant well and normally was just trying to keep his son out of trouble.

Before the boy could formulate a response his mother arrived and promptly took a seat on the couch between the other two. "Now that your both here I have something important I need to tell you two" both of the elder Kurusus sat up straighter to prepare themselves for whatever their son could possibly say next, "I wanna move back to Tokyo and transfer back to Shujin. I've got it all planned out I already spoke to Sojiro and he said he'd let me stay in the attic again I just have to help him out at Leblanc when he needs it and I asked my homeroom teacher from last year if she could try and see if I could get back into Shujin and she said between my grades and getting my criminal record erased that I would get accepted". His parents let out an extremely deep sigh in response, though unlike what Akira had been expecting this was a sigh of relief.

Riku wiped mock sweat of his brow in an extremely exaggerated way "You really had me their for a minute I thought you where gonna tell us something crazy like you're a father" the man leaned back into the couch with a face displaying the relief that had washed over him.

"Wait you're not mad or anything" Koharu shook her head confirming the utter lack of any negative response to the _**'bomb'**_ their son believed he had just dropped. Akira was stunned; this was not at all how he expected this to go.

His Mother sat back and faced him once more placing a hand on his arm reassuringly "We where actually expecting this, I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner. To be honest we've been trying to find a way to get you back there. I didn't know you and your homeroom teacher where so close, how did you get such a favor from them?". It was then that Koharu dropped the actual _**'bomb' **_that was going to go off that evening with a kind smile that hid her true intention i asking; it was normally Riku who posed big questions however, his wife had her moments and those moments were, much like this one, minefields; if Akira made one mistake it was all over and he could kiss Tokyo goodbye. In the midst of his worrying and preparing a sound logical argument Akira failed to remember that most students don't develop as close a relationship with their teachers to the point they owe each other favors and his Mom was quick to remind him of this fact.

"W-well you see she had a student before who had been labeled as troubled so, she wanted to try and get to know me better and she helped me a lot with some of the harder subjects I didn't get" after a light chuckle and obvious rub of his neck he had signed his death sentence.

Koharu picked apart his feeble attempt at an excuse "_**She**_ must be quite an understanding teacher; it seems we should meet _**her**_ someday and give _**her**_ our thanks, not many teachers are willing to go out of their way and get know their students better especially one that's been labeled as a trouble student" with each mention she made to the fact his teacher was female Akira felt stabbed by the words. She placed her hand on her husbands knee and turned to him "What do you think hone-" she was cut off by a snore, it seems Riku had fallen asleep. The lady of the Kurusu household returned her gaze to her son and his only response was an audible gulp that punctuated the suffocating silence that had enveloped him.

Akira decided he would do the one thing he could do better than any other he was going to play the fool "Yeah she is a really good teache-"

"I don't need any other excuses, you should go Akira I know you miss your friends and I know the city offers you a lot more independence. I saw how much better Tokyo suited you and I want you to be happy, I'm still a little suspicious about this _**Teacher **_though, just promise me no matter what you'll be safe and happy." She returned her hand to Akira's arm giving him a reassuring look as well as a genuine and warm smile.

"I promise."

~~~~~ Present ~~~~~

Now content with the past Akira's pondering mind decided to tackle what he would do today, this habit formed over his probation he knew ever day was precious so to make sure he never let a single one go to waste he had begun to plan out each day so he could make the most of it.

So far he had woken up really early so he could try to get to Leblanc before Sojiro opened up, he planned to give all his friends a big surprise about his return and host a little get together in his attic room. The only people who knew about his return so far where Sojiro cause he was staying in Leblanc and Kawakami because she helped him get re-accepted into Shujin and cause he couldn't hide something this big from her. He also was going to have to leave the party later to 'visit' some other people who couldn't make it to Leblanc in the evening or at least that was his excuse for sneaking off to have a date with Kawakami. He had still managed to keep his relationship with his teacher a secret and only two people knew about other than himself and Kawakami, Sojiro knew after Valentine's Day and still gave the kid sly remarks about it when no one else was listening, now that he thinks about it Sojiro has a lot of dirt on his semi-son, he should probably stay on the coffee master's good side. Morgana knew for quite a lot of reasons like that time Akira left his phone on his bed when he left to help Sojiro downstairs and Morgana decided to look through all of his messages with Kawakami, maybe the coffee apprentice will be a little rough with his not-at-school bag today.

The socially adept but, still a massive dork didn't know what Kawakami had planned for the evening she told him she would organize their date and she wasn't saying anything else except that he'll never be able to guess what she has waiting for him. After their date Akira would return to Leblanc get some rest and that would be his day. With his day planned Akira felt this was the perfect time to get a little sleep before he arrived.

* * *

After stepping of his final train Akira had finally returned to Yongen-Jaya and his first order of business was to stretch. He let the cat out of it's bag and Morgana joined in popping nearly ever perceivable joint in their human and not-cat bodies. Once they could feel their toes again the two companions traversed the backstreets in search of their safe haven and Coffee Dad. It didn't take long both were far to familiar with the small trek from the station to their promised land and before either could imagine it they had come upon the door to Leblanc.

As soon as the door was even the slightest bit cracked Akira was hit with the nostalgic scent of coffee and curry he had been so accustomed to, the cafe was empty except for the old man behind the counter. Sojiro looked up to see that his semi-son had finally returned and in a moment far too rare the old man smiled a warm smile, this sight nearly brought a tear to the young boys eye but Sojiro noticed the aura of the cafe had gotten a little to happy.

"Don't start bawling I'm about to open up and I don't need you scaring away my customers" this comment killed said previous mood Akira wouldn't have it any other way though. "Stop standing around go upstairs and set your stuff down you're helping today, you gotta start earning rent and let the cat get some rest travel is stressful for animals". With his commands issued the **_'kid'_** was on his way to his room. The room was exactly the way he left no doubt because Sojiro, though the old man would never admit it, he put down his bag and found the two boxes of his clothes and a few personal possessions on his bed. Morgana hopped onto the bed and curled up to take a cat nap till the others arrived, Akira then went down stairs to help Sojiro attend to the shop.

"You're gonna be doing the usual, dishes and serving." Sojiro gave a little nod and returned to the much more important task, this mornings crossword puzzle. Akira couldn't help as the smile crept across face, it really was as if he never left, it was perfect.

The two kept their usual routine of serving the regulars and any new-comers who might've wandered in after catching a sniff of the tempting scents from the cafe, until an unusual customer came in. This customer was someone Akira knew all too well, she had the same long orange-red hair she always had though maybe a little shorter than he remembered . She crept up to the counter in front of her father and took a seat on the stool. "The usual, Sojiro" the end of her order was punctuated by her head falling onto the counter.

Sojiro shook his head turning to his other kid "You heard her, the usual". Akira had begun to prepare the shut-in's particular version of the classic coffee and curry combo and soon enough he had her food ready.

He walked over to the sleeping girl placing her food and drink in front of her then tapped her on the head to wake her up "Your foods here Futaba, enjoy".

"Oh, Thanks Akira"

"Anytime"

Akira began walking back to the sink to finish cleaning some dishes from earlier. He could hear the wheels in Futaba's head start to turn as she tried to figure out what was wrong in the interaction she just had. "HmmmmmMM_**MM WAIT!, AKIRA YOU'RE BACK!****"**_ she immediately jumped from her seat and ran over to him nearly tackling him in a hug. _**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WOULD'VE COME HERE SOONER!".**_ Sojiro could be heard snickering at his apprentices predicament, in any other situation he would've scolded her yelling but, no one else was their and her excitement was infectious.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone I'm planning on having a little party with all the thieves but, I need you to invite them so they don't know I'm back yet" He gave the fire haired hermit a thumbs up "Think you can convince them without letting the secret out".

She stood back and gave her old leader a proud smile with a fist crossing her chest and covering her heart "On it, Sir!" she quickly returns to her food but, is stopped by the stairs.

A familiar feline with fashion for flashy yellow bandannas had blocked her path he was rubbing his face with a paw and yawning "Who's yelling" he turned and looked up to see the orange menace looking down upon him and he knew his fate was sealed

She squatted down and took hold of his cheeks(?) and started to pull on them "Mona is back too"

The feline looked distraught after his 'handling' and decided the best course of action was to hide behind the one power even she couldn't oppose, Sojiro. Futaba then remembered her mission and set out to bring the remaining members of the Thieves together.

After about 20 minutes Futaba had reported her success to Akira, her debrief informed him that everyone agreed to come over and hangout around lunch and was convinced the celebration was for Leblanc's birthday, it also revealed that while no one knew the true purpose or had any idea Akira was back almost ever member had been coerced, bribed, or blackmailed to coming, how Futaba gained some of this intel? He was better off not knowing or so she told him, what else did she know?

* * *

After an hour or so lunchtime rolled around, Morgana fled upstairs while Futaba left to pick up the others members at the station to make sure they didn't ruin the surprise by getting their at different times. Sojiro took note of her of new found confidence "Are you sure you're ready to go to the station all on you're own". The young girl stopped right on the cusp of the door and slowly turned to face her father.

"UUUGGHHH I'm just heading down the street really quick plus I'm meeting Makoto their since she's already here" she shot the old coffee man a proud smile and a thumbs up. After establishing her newly founded independence to her dear caretaker she turned once more to the door and proudly marched on.

The coffee man was very bitter, he lets out a solemn sigh and sits down on a stool turning his head upwards towards the ceiling looking on but seeing nothing. Akira was familiar with thousand yard stares, his father had often come home from work to be entranced by something far beyond the walls of their home, the look currently on Sojiro's face however had progressed far further than any visage that graced his father's features. The boy stopped what he had been doing and turned to come face to face with the man who he know accepted as a second father. "I know something's bothering you. I'm not gonna go telling anyone, so what's eating at you?". Considering how Sojiro normally responded to even the slightest displays of emotion Akira was willing to bet the old man would dismiss him and make a snide remark about kicking him out but, it was worth a shot; any chance he got to try and help the old man he'd try and take even if it was only helping in the cafe. Much to the young boy's surprise he wasn't scoffed at though he did receive an apprehensive glare "You're not gonna be any less of a grumpy old man if you tell me what getting to you". These words were met with a short sigh as the old man's shoulders drooped.

"I should be happy she's getting more independent and can leave the house on her own; everyday shes a little more like her mother and that only reminds me that she'll have to move on someday. She go on to get a house and a job and maybe find someone to settle down with and I'll be left all alone here in my little cafe". The man let a hot a deep breathe laden with his sadness.

"I can't claim to know what it feels like to have you're daughter leave but, I can tell you about how alone I felt last year, it felt like it was all over and that I'd never be happy again; till I met my friends and realized that I was surrounded by people just like me who I could trust".

Sojiro made a disgusted face "Ugh, I think I need to puke after hearing that". A smirked formed on the old man's face "Maybe someday you and that teacher will have a daughter and you can bring her around here" the man snickered a little obviously enjoying the fact Akira got embarrassed at the mention of his secret lover, though maybe a bit was cause he would be excited to have a semi-grandchild.

"Good to have you back to normal, and don't worry I'll always be here for you"

"That's what I feared"

Akira returned to his duties for a couple of minutes till he received a message from Futaba

**Futaba:** Ryuji is gonna get here soon and then we'll be on our way back, don't let my efforts go to waste or you'll owe me big time!

**Akira:** What were we doing again?

**Futaba: **(ﾉ´・ω・)ﾉ ﾐ ┸━┸

**Akira: **I'll start getting ready

The barista took off his apron and placed on it's hook giving a nod to the cafe owner before heading upstairs. He set to changing into a comfier pair of clothes, once dressed he informed Morgana that the others were gonna be back soon. The feline had a _**very**_ passionate look in his eyes "I'll finally see lady Ann again after all this time! You know they say time makes the heart grow fonder I think this time I'll finally put my master plan into action and she'll fall for me like a leaf from a tree" Morgana was looking off somewhere no doubt planning a quippy line for when he sees Ann.

"Sure, **_this_** is the time!"

"Yeah! I've been planni- wait, you making fun of me frizzy hair?"

"No I'm _**totally**_ sure you've got this"

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking" The cat was too absorbed in his fantasy to pick up on the sarcasm laced in that comment and he returned to imagining his perfect future with Ann. Akira's attention was drawn to his phone which buzzed in his pocket. As he pulled out his phone he saw he had a text from Futaba.

**Futaba:** ETA less than a minute

This was what he'd been waiting for all this time he was finally gonna see all his friends for the first time in months. He could here them coming in the door downstairs mainly he could here Ann yelling at Futaba "I swear if you tell anyone I'm gonna tell them about you know what"

Futaba sounded as though she kept her composure and retorted "It's a good thing you came out then, I wont have to let slip our little secret" Ryuji got bored of their arguing and decided to lead the charge.

He quickly got on to the first part of the stairs as Akira hid just around the corner of the top. "Come on guys lets hurry upstairs and get set up I brought some snacks and I wanna dig in already" the others had begun to fallow him up at the last few steps Ryuji stopped and turned to face everyone else "You guys wanna know the best part of hangin' out here? We can mess 'round in Akira's room all we want and he'll never know" he looked out to see their reactions and most of them were shocked except for Futaba who was struggling to hold in a laugh, then a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He gulped and slowly turned around to see the shadow of a man with two large glasses shaped glints of light staring back at him. The loud mouth knew all too well who the glints belonged to he then spoke sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "Hey man long time no see, imagine running into you here ya know in your room of all places" he let out a small chuckle and closed his eyes bracing himself for whatever was gonna come next.

Instead he was meet with an embrace and a strong pat on the back "It's been too long, I missed you guys so much and I'm just glad to be back" Ryuji returned his friends hug and moved past him to let everyone else up the rest of the stairs to continue the reunion. All of the subordinates formed a semi-circle around their old leader, first to greet him was his second in command.

Makoto stepped forward and hugged him with a strength he didn't know she could muster he felt like his spine might snap at a moments notice and he couldn't be happier, quickly returning her hug they separated. She took a step back and looked him in the eye "I still cant believe you didn't tell us you were coming back, are you sure you have everything handled properly, a move as big as this takes time and you shouldn't rush or you'll make a mistake" she gave him a stern frown and pointed a finger at while her other hand rested on her hip exactly how his mother used to scold him, it seems she hasn't changed at all. Next up was Yusuke the artist approached him and put his fingers up in a frame and gazed at him through it.

"Hmmmm your complexion has changed a bit over your absences it's more rigid now, other than you seem to be the same, it'll be pleasant to have you back with us finally. You'll be a much better model than the others" Yusuke gave a quick smile and it seemed he was satisfied with his greeting as he immediately left to find where Ryuji put the snacks. It was Ann's turn to greet him and her bubbly attitude was barely contained it was taking everything she had to not start jumping around though she was already bouncing on her heels.

She leapt towards him throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug "I can't believe you're back, are you gonna stay this time? Why didn't you tell me I would've put something bigger together and I could've brought a cake or something" she pouted a little as she loosened her grip and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes but, he had already grown used to her 'charms' she realized her pouting was gonna get nothing out of him and she was back to her usual bubbly self in an instant. She let go gave him a warm smile and left to help the others start setting up.

Lastly was Haru, the calm and quiet girl slowly inched her way towards him with a little embarrassment showing on her red cheeks. She looked up to him and her normal smile popped up and Akira swears he could feel a piece of his heart start to melt. If there were a person who could kill with kindness it was definitely Haru, "While you were gone I came by Leblanc to keep up with my coffee practice and I remembered your plant so I took care of it in your absence I hope you don't mind my intruding". He returned her warm smile and gave her a pat on the shoulder and a quick hug to show his thanks.

Ryuji quickly came up and through and arm around the coffee boy's neck "It's good to have ya back bro, I've been bored outta my mind without you here. I need you here to back me up when Ann tries to kill me when she's mad" the delinquent didn't say it but, Akira knew his friend better than anyone else so he picked up on how much Ryuji actually missed him. "It's a shame you had to bring the cat though"

"Hey I heard that you thug, you couldn't never be half the gentlemen I am"

"Oh you wanna go huh cat?"

While the two bickered the others set up their table and gathered round on chairs, benches, beds, and couches to celebrate the return of their leader and close friend.

* * *

The party continued on for hours, it began around and it was know 6:30. As much as Akira hated to leave he had agreed to call Kawakami around this time so she could tell him where to go to meet for their rendezvous. He needed to slip away without raising suspicion so he could call and without ruining the fun for everyone else. While he was in the midst of devising a plan the boys thoughts were interrupted by a certain loud boy's sudden declaration "Oh I gotta head out soon I need to pick up some groceries for dinner that my Ma asked me to get" he said a quick round of goodbyes to the others and left.

The silence was once again broken, this time Yusuke was the one to stand "I hate to leave but, I need to hurry back I'm giving painting lessons to a younger student and I need to hurry or I'll be late" with little else said the artist zoomed away to another art based adventure.

Akira decided to ride the wave and join in on the exodus "I need to head downstairs real quick and make a call, I'll be back really quick though" he got up and headed down to the cafe. There was no one besides Sojiro and as the boy made his way over to the old yellow phone on the counter the old man gave him a knowing smirk.

"Gonna call? I'll keep watch for you" the apprentice gave his teacher a small nod then dialed up his teacher/lover. He wanted to hear her voice really badly since they hadn't gotten a chance to talk on the phone recently since both were busy trying to get him back and she was also busy preparing for their date and whatever the surprise was. The call finally connected and he heard sweet voice for the first time in what felt like ages.

The warmth in her voice melted away all the stress he had accumulated during his absence though he was a little nervous since the others were just upstairs and he couldn't afford to have his favorite teacher getting in trouble cause he messed up "Hey Akira! are you gonna be ready for our date? I'll be waiting by Shibuya station, we'll have to stop by my house real quick"

Now he was nervous for a different reason, he'd never been to her house before but, he's gonna tease her anyway though "Wow quite bold today are we, inviting me back to your house when I only just got back"

"O-o-oh you know it's not like that! I just have to pick something up before we leave! You really wanna mess with me already?"

"You were the one inviting me back to your place, I can't say no to my cute my cute maid though"

"Don't call em that it's embarrassing!"

"Yeah but, when you're flustered it makes me wanna keep teasing you till you're redder than a tomato, Becky"

"Didn't I just tell you about referring to me in such a manner"

"Yeah you said it's embarrassing that's why I used it"

"Well I think Becky will just have to keep the surprise all to her self since Master wants to spend the whole night teasing her over the phone"

With all the speed and dignity of a trained soldier he responded "I'll be their as soon a s possible" or maybe that was the speed and 'dignity' of a teenage boy desperate for the opportunity to see what his girlfriends home looked like.

"Be safe"

"I Love you"

"_**EHHH!**_... I-I-I L-Love you too"

A smile on his face and a pep in his step Akira was on his way to get ready for his date with his beautiful girlfriend. When he got upstairs the only people left were the girls, he needed to make up an excuse for the girls. "I need to head out for a bit to handle some business for my parents about the move and I'm not to sure about when I'll be back but, you guys are free to stay here, I'm sure Sojiro would like some company".

"Oh you're leaving Akira? Well be on our way out soon we were planning a girls night out anyway and Morgana said he had some cat stuff to take care of" Makoto had returned his excuse with a less than interested response and with nothing left in his way the boy was free to head out for a night on the town with his lady.

~~~~~ 5 minutes ago ~~~~~

Akira just went downstairs and the mood of the room completely changed the girls all quieted down and they all settled down beginning a very intense staring competition with each other, Morgana felt the atmosphere grow oppressive as the girls were emitting an intimidating aura, he needed to get away "Uhhh... I've gotta take care of some cat related issues now that I'm back in the city" none of the girls turned to face him or even acknowledge him. He quickly hopped up from his spot on the bed and jumped up to the window excusing himself ad leaping to the ledge of the building across from him.

As soon as the cat was gone all the girls sat up and assumed the positions of generals beginning to discuss a war. Makoto was first to break the silence "Now that we're finally alone we can discuss the matter at hand, Akira is back and one of us will have to finally make a move before he ends up with someone else".

Haru chimed in "Yes we want to make sure he ends up with some one who can make him happy! I nominate myself after all I told him I came into his room while he was gone and he was completely fine with it he even patted my shoulder affectionately as thanks" she had immediately fallen into a trance while remembering the simple action.

Ann snapped her out of that trance with her retort "A pat on the shoulder? I was all over him with the hug I gave him and he returned with the same intensity" she had begun to blush. She closed her eyes then wrapped her arms around herself as she began to giggle and wiggle around in her seat though her reverie was short lived as Makoto was quick to ruthlessly put an end to her 'thoughts'.

"Well it seems you must of been temporarily blinded, cause to everyone else it seemed as though you were a child hanging off his neck and he was quite uncomfortable. A far cry from the hug he and I shared, I conveyed all my feelings and that hug and he hugged me back with such an intensity I thought he was going break my spine! After all he does trust me the most I was his second in command throughout last year" a simple smile on her face and Makoto was contempt with planning her and Akira's future.

Though once again someone was there to ruin a young girls dreams and this time Futaba was the harbinger of doom "He only trusted me to keep his secret that he was coming back so I think I've got everyone beat plus he plays games with me unlike you noobs" Futaba had gained an a sinister glint to her glasses she must have been planning something truly diabolical and none wished to know what awaited Akira if she was the one to steal his heart. Though Haru was quick to bring the girl back to reality.

"Well it seems we all believe we should have a shot at a date with him but, in the end it's all up to him and no one should have hard feelings if they aren't who he chooses"

"Well said Haru I couldn't agree mor-" Makoto was about to finish her words but, was cut off by a creak from the stairs. Quickly and silently the girls returned to more natural poses as Akira arrived upstairs with an odd look on his face.

"I need to head out for a bit to handle some business for my parents about the move and I'm not to sure about when I'll be back but, you guys are free to stay here, I'm sure Sojiro would like some company" He spoke, much to the girls delight he refrained from commenting on their odd silence though the possibility he heard a part of their discussion still remained.

"Oh you're leaving Akira? Well be on our way out soon we were planning a girls night out anyway and Morgana said he had some cat stuff to take care of" Makoto answered with disdain in her voice to cover the trail of any hints to the content of their argument though it hurt use such a harsh tone against him after all hes done for her. The boy then quickly turned to leave with an odd look on his face that didn't go unseen by the ladies.

Once they heard the door to Leblanc close the girls once again began their discussion "Do you think he heard what we said?" Haru was the first to give words to what they we're all thinking and the panic commenced. Ann was pacing the room with her hands on her head yelling about 'how stupid could they possibly be' while asking about how much one way tickets out of the country were, Haru had remained in her seat though her head was in her hands and was redder than humanly possible and being slammed into the table as she squealed at such a high-pitched octave that probably made her an enemy to the neighborhood dogs, Futaba was in the corner tucked in the fetal position rocking back and forth while saying calming phrases to herself and swearing that it was all a dream and she promised to stop eating instant ramen before bed, and Makoto had a look of pure dread on her face that belonged to shell shocked soldiers in the French trenches of WWI, this level of panic among the girls had only been previously achieved once before when Akira got turned into a mouse by a shadow and didn't turn back for awhile (a story for another time).

Makoto then stood up so quickly her chair was knocked over; she had a contemplative look on her face now "Didn't something seem off about Akira as he left?" the others replied with affirmative 'grunts' "The face he made was one we've seen before it's the look he has when he's hiding something from us... something back, the last time we saw it he was hiding that he had to give himself up to get Shido. I think he might have gotten himself into trouble again and knowing him he was probably trying to help someone, I mean isn't it odd how he had 'business' he suddenly had to attend to after going downstairs to call someone? I think we ought to follow him and help him if he really is in trouble" she finally caught everyone up with her train of thought and during her exposition dump the girls had crawled (literally in Futaba's case) back to the table and returned to their seats they all gave a round of their affirmation to put this plan into effect. Then they realized "WAIT! he left like 15 mins ago how are we gonna find him in all of Tokyo!" all of Makoto had planned started to slip through her fingers.

That was till one orange haired girl who had been previously ignored had begun to chuckle evilly then suddenly her head shot up and she let out an evil cackle "You fools I've been prepared for this moment ever since I met Akira, I've had a tracker in his phone for nearly a year now!" the villain brought out her infernal device the others grimacing trying to think of what all she could possibly do with her phone alone...

~~~~~ Meanwhile in Shibuya with Akira ~~~~~

Of all the people he had grown close to Akira missed Kawakami more than any other and he had been waiting for this sweet reunion ever since he learned he'd be able to return. He suddenly got a little nervous 'What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? Is that why she won't tell me what we're doing?' he thinks to himself. All of that nervousness and every shred of doubt was gone the second he saw her, she was standing their in a secluded little corner around Shibuya station looking around (for him) she wore her normal yellow long-sleeve sweater he loved and the skirt she always wears which he adores. She always wears that outfit but, seeing her stand their with the Sun setting behind she looked more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before and he fell in love all over again. Then she turned and saw him then shot a warm, affectionate, and caring smile, the shot hit him right in the heart and he almost fell to his knees. She ran over to him and after giving a cautionary glance around she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss sweet enough he felt his heart stop and he swore he could see the light.

After a time that was not nearly as long as he would've of wished she begrudgingly pulled away and looked up at him her face was quite red as she was still not accustomed to their little affectionate displays "I've been waiting too long for that. Now hurry we gotta get back to my place quickly I wanna show you the surprise already" she had let go of him and started on her way to the trains and Akira was left stunned and speechless though when she turned back to him an rare moment slipped back into her maid persona a winked at him in a way that had running to get caught up while worrying about how much power she had over him.

~~~~~ ? ~~~~~

Little did they know they were being watched by a small group or the group was trying to watch but, there where complications a blonde and a fluffy haired girl were arguing with a orange haired girl over who could look around the corner next but, by the time the short haired brunette was done she had bad knew "Guys it's worse than we thought I think he got in trouble with a gang they're taking him away somewhere" the others were stunned by the ex-council president's deduction.

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion?" Ann said it but, they all thought it.

"I didn't get a good look at the other person Akira was standing at the very edge of a corner so I couldn't see the other person but, they grabbed him by his collar though and pulled him toward him I can only the threats they threw at him. After that he ran off we gotta hurry or we'll lose him" the hurried after as quickly as they could without arousing suspicion which wasn't that fast. They had arrived in time to see him get on a train but, had just missed the other person again. They hurried on and found room as quickly as they could in the next car.

* * *

Akira was standing there holding onto handle trying not to be _**'excited'**_ about the fact his hot girlfriend was clinging to him tightly since there was no room and she couldn't grab a handle so he was acting as her support. It was in moments like this one where he became very aware of how beautiful she was and how lucky he was that he managed to go on not just one but multiple dates with her. The train ride was really hot though and the source of warmth clinging to him while welcomed was making him sweat a little and he was getting very nervous about whether or not anyone on the train would recognize him so he kept glancing around with a worried look on his face luckily he was able to distract Kawakami from his worries by throwing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"H-Hey you scared me don't do things like that so suddenly in public! Someone might see" she cried

"I can let go" he threatens

"We'd both dislike that" she was quick with her retort

He looked down at her and smiled, she looked up to see his smile she blushed then returned the favor this caused a thought to cross his mind 'that smile could melt the damned Sun, I'm gonna get as many of those out of her as humanly possible!'. She'd smile for him if he asked but, then it would feel forced and just wouldn't be the same, he wanted to earn that love. last year was hard on her he knew that, and it hurt her, she was lonely, tired, and overworked not to mention what she had to deal with during her maid job, he still hated all those other assholes who would hire her and be pervy creeps and treat like she was some item for their use, every time he saw her at school she was stressed and even now she would stress about everything and was really paranoid about their relationship being discovered, so he once again swore he would do everything in his power to protect her smile till one day she could smile freely and not have to worry about anything. He pulled her a little closer and she gladly clung a little tighter.

~~~~~ 10 feet away ~~~~~

The girls had been clumped together in a small circle and Ann had ended by the window into the next car, she was looking around trying to spot him in the masses. When she finally spotted him she saw a sight she could never forget even if she wanted to. Akira was glistening with sweat and looking around nervously obviously she realized he was trying to look for some way to get out of the predicament but, what was worse was she could see another person their very close to him. This must have been the gang member Makoto was talking about, she couldn't get a view of the person but, she could see an arm sneaking into Akira's jacket presumably holding a knife to keep him from trying any funny business whoever this was had rolled up the sleeve of their shirt and they had really skinny and feminine arms. Then out of no where Akira suddenly got pulled into a spot where her view was blocked, she knew he got caught planning an escape and was certainly being punished for it 'just hang in there Akira we'll save you' she turned back to the others and relayed what she had seen thus confirming Makoto's theory that Akira was in danger. Once they had all gotten on the same page and planned their attack and how they'd save him the train had arrived at the captors destination. Haru bravely led them into this uncharted territory but, still they had been a little too slow and the captor evaded their sight all the way until they arrived at an apartment complex they stealthily followed their friend up a flight of stairs and down a hallway all along the way they kept enough of a distance that the only part of their enemy that they'd gotten a glimpse of was a yellow sweater sleeve.

The girls were lined up along a wall trying to listen in but, the only one who heard anything useful was Haru and the voices were so quite she couldn't discern voices and could only hear parts of the conversation but, she could hear enough to figure out what was going on.

Akira was the first voice she heard "Is this the place"

the gang member sounded offended "Well if you keep that up you know what'll happen"

"I didn't mean it like that please, have mercy!"

'There gonna kill him, we've gotta hurry'.

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one I'm very protective of this place I won't tolerate you talking about it like that!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I know a way I can make it up too you"

"Oh really and how will you do that?"

There was a silence and Haru was very curious about what Akira was doing to make it up to this vile human so, she tried to peek around the corner.

_**"WHO'S THERE!?"**_ the other voice called out and was quite feminine yet, extremely authoritative.

Haru shrunk back around the corner without even the slightest peek at the other person and she hoped she hadn't just gotten Akira killed.

"I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, lets hurry inside"

After hearing the door be unlocked, some scuffling, and then the door closing the girls all simultaneously let out deep breaths then Haru filled them in on what she heard and of the thinly veiled threat at Akira's life after which they sat down and got ready to enact their plan they just had to wait for the gangster to lead Akira around the corner and then they'd have him.

* * *

Akira was still holding Kawakami closely on the train when out of nowhere the train lurched and in the moment she took advantage of the distraction and pulled him in for another deep and sweet kiss contrary to normally tired and angry nature at school or in large groups and her tired and stressed nature behind closed doors there were small moments such as this when she showed off her love in tiny displays such as this secret and stolen kiss that he'd have to steal back later. A little later the train pulled into station and the teacher's head shot up "Oh this is the stop, it's a five minute walk back to my apartment from here though so we're almost there" she led him out of the station once the doors opened and in this small neighborhood no one was around to give the couple weird looks or to ogle at either of them, he could get used to being here already.

The love-birds had stopped in front of a large apartment complex that was somewhat modern-ish. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him through the building and up a flight of stairs then down a long hallway finally coming to rest before a door to room 223 he was delighted to finally be able to visit his lovers home but, he was still nervous so he did what he does when he's nervous: jokes. "Is this the place" he says a near chuckle in his voice.

She knew he was nervous and that he was joking, the place was shabby but, it was what she could afford on a teachers salary so, she was gonna tease to get back at him for all those times he teased her give him a taste of his own medicine. She put on her best angry voice then "Well if you keep that up you know what'll happen"

He remembered the last he got her angry, it was a normal day at school he was sitting in her class she was teaching and he was for once that day **_very_** attentive, she passed out a quiz over what they had learned that week and he as always aced it but, this time he left a little note for her at the bottom it read 'My place 6? My dearest Becky -Your's Truly: Akira K.' she originally blushed and the the red on her face was for a different reason, he got a stern _**lecture**_ about flirting during school. This was not something he wanted to re-create on a day that was meant to be a date night. He decides to plead "I didn't mean it like that please, have mercy!"

She was only getting started, "Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one I'm very protective of this place I won't tolerate you talking about it like that!"

He needed a way to fix this and quick then he had an brilliant idea "I didn't mean it like that, I know a way I can make it up too you"

Now she was intrigued, what was he gonna try and pull now, "Oh really and how will you do that?"

He was quick to answer with his hand holding her face he pulled her in and kissed her so deeply she truly believed they might've started making-out right there, apparently his own medicine tasted like her lips, that was till she caught a glimpse of something poking around the corner in the peripheral of her vision. She pulled out of his grasp and quickly summoned her most commanding angry teacher voice "WHO'S THERE" after the getting no response and not hearing a retreating shuffle of feet she decided it was nothing then turned back to her make-out partner who was mortified, not only did he suddenly stop getting to make-out with her he also had his eardrums blown out. He looked deep into her eyes and he seemed like a kicked puppy with his droopy eyes and pouting face. She had to remedy the situation quickly, "I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, lets hurry inside".

She basically shoved him into the apartment, it was mere second his face was now in her hands and their lips were locked and tongues dueling. She may be embarrassed to do some stuff in public but, here in her own home she was free to smother him with love. Her normal worried nature was replaced with the aura of a deviant who'd taint this innocent boy and rob his purity or that was what she was trying to channel, she wasn't blind, she saw how the other girls looked at him and there was a reason, he was handsome, extremely so and it always left her stumped as to why he choose **_her _**when he so clearly could have anyone else. She considered herself lucky to have been able to be with him so, to show her appreciation she kissed him harder though this had the opposite effect of what she intended.

He was very much enjoying making-out, it was sudden and his back hurt a little when she pushed him over the coach and completely reversed how their roles were outside but, when she started to **_really press_** into his lips he knew something was up. This had happened before on Valentine's Day when she had come to Leblanc that night he knew something was off from her normal behavior, when they'd gone upstairs for an intense make-out session she was really pushing into him and then her hand moved down a bit further he knew something didn't feel right it felt wrong and he couldn't figure it out, till something dropped on his face. He opened his eyes to look up and see her crying, he sat and grabbed her hand pulling away from her as she looked at him tears running down her face, it broke him inside to see her like this, he reached out and pulled her into an embrace, he could feel her trembling in his arms. After letting her cry for a while he calms her down and asks "What's wrong" she sniffled a little as he wiped away a tear.

"I was thinking about us and I felt like I didn't deserve you, You're so young and handsome and I'm just some old hag yet, you still chose me and I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated all you've done for me" a new wave of tears started rolling and he held her tighter soothing her as much as he could. A little bit later she had calmed a little.

HE felt responsible for her crying for her sadness and that hurt worse than anything he's ever felt "You're not some old hag, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen, I didn't choose to be with you I wanted to be with you I begged to be with you I damn near got on my knees and preyed you'd want to be with me too. I don't know what made you think you didn't deserve me but, the truth is I don't deserve you and you don't have to do something like this to prove your love I know you love me, I'll never make you do something you're not comfortable doing I'll always wait for you because you deserve so much, It should be me doing things for you, I love you Sadayo"

She cried a whole lot more after that and it took a while for her to calm back down this time "Say it again, please".

"I love you Sadayo"

"Again"

"I love you Sadayo"

She shot up and in an instant her lips were with his again, this kiss wasn't needy or desperate this one was passionate and filled with both their loves. "I love you too Akira" they spent the rest of night in each others arms cuddling and keeping safe from the treacherous weather outside, that night was the first time he swore he'd protect her smile.

This felt exactly the same as back then, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back till she was looking him "Sadayo what's wrong" she knew he only used her first name when he was being serious. He could see her shift uncomfortably in his grip so he lowered her down onto his chest and wrapped her in his arms as a few tears soaked into chest "You're doing the thing were you feel like you have to prove your love and my response still hasn't changed, I know how much you love me and I want you to know how much I love you, Sadayo"

She pushed herself up with her hands on his chest, one last tear fell then her demeanor completely changed and her Sun-killer smile was back in full force "I know you love me, and I'm gonna reward you for your unyielding loyalty. Come on we have a surprise to give you, I'm gonna grab something from the other room and then we'll be ready" she got up off him but, not before one more quick peck on the lips. Then she scurried away to the back room with a mischievous look on her face. Now that he looks around the only decorations her home had were stacks of graded papers, he should her decorate some time maybe he move in, he chuckled at the thought of asking her he gave it a fifty-fifty if she'd be embarrassed or beat him up.

When she returned she had a new purse then after just one more last little kiss they departed for an evening devoted to their love.

~~~~~ With the girls ~~~~~

"Jeez they sure are taking forever, what could they even be doing" Futaba was clearly bored she wad laying down using her phone and swinging her legs behind her much to Haru's amusement as every kick from the girl would hit a bit of the floof on her head and was currently all the heiress had for entertainment while listening for Akira to return. The previously confused for a robot Makoto was going to race the question with an answer when the door suddenly swung open, Haru and the others got up quietly then she turned to her posse and whispered "everyone remember your job we're gonna save Akira and put this guy away". The heard the door lock and then some steps but, the steps were going the opposite direction "Wait were are they going" Haru looked around the corner in time to see Akira disappear around a corner "They're gonna get away we must hurry".

* * *

Akira had no idea what was in wait for him after rounding a corner Kawakami went behind him and used her hands to cover his eyes as she guided him outside, then once she had decided on a good spot to gift him back his eye sight he saw a car before him. A white car it wasn't brand new he could see a dent or two on it but, it was a car none the less then he thought about it "Did you get a car!" he turned around to look at her and she stood there hand on hip and swirling her keys around a finger.

"Why yes, I did get a car the keys were what I had to pick up and a little something for our date. We can finally go on dates further out easier and no one out there will recognize us, which means that we can be as affectionate as we want without having to look over our shoulders every five minutes to make sure no one is around" she was beaming and it was hard to not be infected by her cheery mood.

"You did this for us?" he sounded a little confused

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" a little worry seeped into her voice this time

"Excited? I'm ecstatic, no one has ever done something like before in a relationship with me granted, I've never been in a relationship!" he pulled her in for a hug and yet, another kiss (even as an impartial and omniscient narrator even I'm getting tired of how much these two have kissed in the last few scenes) then they hopped in and drove to presumably wherever she had planned as their date spot.

~~~~~ Back with the girls ~~~~~

"How did we lose him we were following just behind him and we have a tracking device on him" Makoto had had it with all this sneaking about she just wanted to swoop in and whisk Akira away to make sure he was safe.

"The tracker says he's right threw this wall" Futaba however was worried about why her precious device was malfunctioning

"But that's outside?... wait a second.. I'll call my chauffeur!" Haru pieced together that they had missed a stairwell a little further back and that's why they couldn't find him however this meant there was a high probability they were about to travel by car.

Ann was looking out the window and just barely saw Akira get into the passenger seat of the car but, she couldn't see the driver from where she was standing "Guys we gotta hurry up I just saw him get in a car". Haru was on the phone with her chauffeur trying to get him here as quickly as possible

Futaba was intently watching her phone "Guys I don't want to alarm you but, this tracker is moving away really fast and my range only goes so far" this only worsened the collective worry.

A scream broke the air as Haru nearly exploded from excitement "Guys the chauffeur is already here, she was on standby for dinner close by"

The group ran back to the stairs nearly falling over each other while scrambling to get outside as quickly as their legs could carry them. The car pulled up and the back door popped open as the girls dove in then Futaba begrudgingly handed over her phone "Follow this, quickly!" as the girls sat back and found comfortable ways to sit after their impromptu Olympic dives the others turned to Futaba with curious looks "What?"

Makoto was brave enough to ask "Y-you..handed over your phone...?"

"Yeah we have to save Akira and even a second lost can be crucial especially if we get out of range of the tracker...However that phone case was bought for me by Akira we braved the endless sea of npcs at Akihabara and if anything happens to it there will be hell to pay" the last part of the comment was clearly aimed at the driver who had watched her speak through the rear view mirror but, after hearing the threat her grip on the steering wheel tightened and then her eyes never left from in front of her.

* * *

They'd been following the tracker for nearly two hours at this point and they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon and Futaba was bored and she let the others know again "Futaba's bored"

Makoto wasn't a mother and dealing with Futaba almost assured she never would be 'unless Akira wanted to have some' "Well Futaba what is it you like about Akira"

"Hmmm... a could question I know what I like about him it's just hard to put into words. For starters though he places video games and he gets all my references, he supported me through all my hard times, he really nice and super adorable plus.." she motioned for the other to come closer "...he has a magnum dong..."

_**"WHAT! H-H-HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW!"**_ Haru was embarrassed but, also very intrigued

"uuuuuhhhhh" Makoto had just gone completely brain dead or her thoughts had just become too lewd which for her **_'too lewd' _**was kissing so hearing about his dong and it's magnumness probably fried her brain.

"MMMMMM...That sounds as though it might be an interesting tale...would you by chance have any **_evidence_ **to support this theory" Ann knew about how well Akira was endowed but, if Futaba could produce sufficient _**'evidence'** _then she would try and obtain it.

Futaba had once again obtained a sinister glint in her glasses "Well it is a _**gripping** _tale Ann" the emphasis on gripping left nothing to the imagination and those still capable of listening were preparing for a story that would leave them a little hot under the collar. "I had some cameras of both the audio and visual kind hidden around Leblanc...sadly Akira found all of them before he left and removed them so now I can't watch over the store...but, this story takes place before that one day I was bored so started flipping threw the different feeds and I heard a strange noise I guess he'd just gotten back from the bathhouse cause all he had on was a towel and for whatever reason he decided to workout and was doing push-ups. I couldn't find Morgana so I assumed he had more cat business that was when I realized the noise was coming from Akira it's hard to describe the noise it was kinda like a soft thud or slap and then I saw it a large formation in the front part of his towel was hitting the ground every time he lowered himself" the other girls had leaned in close _**entranced**_ by the story, somehow Makoto snapped out her previous trance and was now giving in to Futaba's deviance, even the driver was interested as she leaned back a little further in her chair. "This story is far from over as well, he had only been getting started, he picked up the pace completing his push-ups as fast as he could and each time the mass was slamming against the ground, I'm amazed Sojiro hasn't kicked him out for property damage considering. He got a little too into it though and before long his towel had loosened and slipped off and their it stood right before my digital eyes and it stood tall but, he didn't stop he just kept going as if that thing wouldn't be classified as a weapon", At this point the girls were a little bit bothered and the thought of their dear leader finally being theirs had filled their hearts with more determination than ever before. Futaba got a little squirmy now and was poking her fingers together refusing to make eye contact "I got super embarrassed after that though and accidentally kicked my computer's power cord, before I overheated and since I don't have the cameras set to auto-record there's nothing I can do know except remember it but, that's easy since it etched itself into my memory"

"...Uhhhhh..." Makoto had once again fried her brain and the girls felt bad cause she needed to use hers for university

"That was certainly an interesting story wouldn't you agree Haru?" Ann turned to face the heiress but was met with silence as Haru had hidden her face behind her hair while she looked at her hands fidgeting in her lap "Are you okay Haru?"

Haru shot up and grabbed Futaba by the collar of her shirt then looked deep into her eyes and demanded _**"DESCRIBE IT!"**_

Futaba began to try and escape the gardener's grasp but, plants require muscle "Describe what"

_**"DESCRIBE THE DONG!"**_

Ann wanted to help the gaming gremlin but, she also really wanted her to describe it. Futaba was on the border of having smoke come out of her ears as she racked her brain with every possible way to begin describing their friends dong and Makoto...was still broken. "I-I-I d-don't know h-how"

Haru was having none of it though _**"YOU CLAIMED IT WAS ETCHED INTO YOUR MEMORY SO, START REMEMBE-"**_

The car stopped both it's driving and Haru's demands then the driver leaned back and spoke to her employer "M'Lady we've arrived at the destination".

Haru released her hold on Futaba's shirt and the place where she had been grasping appeared as though it would never become unwrinkled ever again. The heiress then straightened her clothes and hair back out and recomposed her before turning to her fellow car-mates "Please forgive my outburst though..." she turned to look Futaba in her eyes "This conversation isn't over and we will resume it later". The girls had come back to reality and stepped out of the vehicle finding themselves at a traditional Japanese hot-spring/Inn.

"The tracker says he's in here somewhere. I don't know why a gang would bring him here though" Futaba had a perplexed look on her face

Makoto who had regained her ability to function was prepared to lead their charge "Well we'll never know if we don't try" the girls entered the Inn and would leave changed in ways they would never expect.

~~~~~ With the couple ~~~~~

Amazed by how thoughtful his girlfriend was Akira couldn't take his eyes off her long enough to get a good look at her new car. "Akira is their something on my face?" this broke the boy from his daze.

He stumbled over his words as he attempted to collect his thoughts, despite his normal stoic appearance she always seemed to be able to break his stony exterior "W-well you see I-I was just thinking about how sweet you are. No one has ever done something like this for me and I was just a little dazed at how lucky I am to have been able to be with you" Akira looked at her and gave her his signature smirk that he knew would set her cheeks ablaze. And ablaze they went her face was RED and there was no hiding it she stammered and decided to focus on the road cause at the moment her brain couldn't handle dealing with anything else.

After a good bit of driving they pulled over into a smaller city and searched for somewhere to eat at the behest of Sadayo's stomach which sounded it's battle cry. Soon they found a nice little restaurant and quickly found a spot to park before entering. They were sat at a table in the corner far from the view of any other patrons so as to add yet another layer of safety for their identities. "I'm still stunned at how much our relationship has changed in just a year. I started out as your teacher and wanted nothing to do with you then, you found out about my second job and we got to not each other better, it was at this point I first started to develop for you and when you helped me with the Takases I really fell for you I just didn't want to admit it. You're so stubborn though and when I tried to deny my feelings you just had to come around and say you felt the same way and again when I tried to turn you down you kept promising it'd all be okay with that stupid handsome smile on your face and I just couldn't say no. Now look at us we're able to go on real dates now though we'll pretty much be leaving every major city when we do but, hey I can keep all to myself tonight so, I'm not complaining". She reached across the table and grabbed his hand and **_tried_** to look at him seductively but, her crimson cheeks gave away the fact she was still not used to doing stuff like that but, the slight embarrassment and blush made the moment all the more appealing to the boy.

Soon they had ordered and finished their meals and were set to be back on the road for one more destination that she still wouldn't reveal to him but, before leaving they had a small fight over who would pay the bill both with a sound argument Kawakami believed she should pay because she planned the date and had brought him out here and Akira believed it should b e him since she just bought a car for them to be able to go on dates and since she planned it, he should pay as a thanks for her hard work. They ended up arguing so long the guy in line behind them payed for their meal so he could leave. Now back on the road the couple had begun giggling to themselves at the absurdity of what just happened and fell in love a little more with each other.

After yet more driving the Sun had long disappeared and the couple had quieted down not because they had run out of things to say but, because Akira had fallen asleep and know Sadayo was left in a peaceful silence contempt with knowing he trusted her enough to fall asleep in her presence so easily. They had slept together before though not in the since of copulating, they had yet to do that, but it still felt good to know he trusted her to watch over him whilst he slept. So, she felt kinda bad having to wake him up once they arrived at their date site: a hot-spring/Inn. To say he was excited was an understatement the boy was pumped one of the first fantasies he'd had was visiting a hot-spring with a beautiful woman so, this was a dream come true. They entered and were greeted by a sweet older lady, she looked to be slightly older than Sadayo and was dressed in a kimono that was read with white floral patterns and had black hair with some strands starting to gray that was held up in a neat ponytail on the back of her head. Sadayo will forever vividly remember this lady and her description because the first words out of the Innkeeper's mouth were "Oh, you must be here for the overnight reservation and this must be your son" Sadayo felt a vain pop in her forehead but, kept up a calm demeanor despite the fact and decided to just roll with the excuse since going into a hotel for just one night with a younger boy would seem criminal otherwise.

"Yes we're on a trip to visit some family and are quite tired"

"Then I shouldn't keep you, follow me and I'll show you to your room"

Sadayo and Akira followed one fuming and the other giggling to himself quietly the Innkeeper should have been able to fell the hole been stared into the back of her head but, her sweet smile never left her face and her humming never stopped as she led them up some stairs and down some halls. Once they had actually arrived in the room the teacher's composure had fallen apart and her anger was heard by everyone in a 5 mile-radius or that's how loud it sounded to Akira's now half deaf ears _**"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS. SHE'S OLDER THAN I AM DID YOU SEE ALL THAT GREY IN HER HAIR"**_ soon her rage dispelled after a few huffs and puffs but, they turned into snuffles as she turned to her lover "I-I'm n-not t-that old a-am I? D-do I r-really look like I could be your mom?" He took a firm hold of her shoulders and held her firmly at arm's length.

He drew in a deep breathe threw his nose and slowly released it "Sadayo you're not old, and we went over this earlier you're the most beautiful woman on this damned planet" he accented his remarks with a quick kiss on the forehead then wiped her face of any remaining tears.

"Sorry, I know we just talked about it earlier but, it just got to me when she said that. Aren't I lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes were filled with the flames of desire as she looked up to lock eyes with him "Well I'm here all alone with a sexy young man. It's every woman dream" she then used a lone finger on his chin to turn his head and follow her as she walked to the center of the room where their robes had been laid out on a small table "Now let's go hop in the hot-spring and get all cleaned up so, we can hurry to bed" this time she was quite successful with her casual seduction attempt as he had fallen hard for her trap and was completely head over heals. Quickly they changed into their robes leaving their clothes and belongings in her purse by the window.

The held hands as she lead through the empty halls and desolate stairwells all the way to the springs. Much to their elation no one was occupying the baths and they had it all to themselves. Planning to make full use of this blessing the two stripped and donned their towels as they entered the open air bathing area. Dipping her foot in the teacher let out a delighted hum as she proceeded to fully immerse her self next to her boyfriend damned what the Innkeeper said about her age; the old hag is probably just mad that she can't get someone as handsome as Akira. With a towel wrapped around her torso and just barely covering past her most sacred place she clung to her man who was equally as scantily clad with a lone towel covering his dong though, just barely as it's earlier rumored magnumness was quite true and hiding the beast was quite a mission to undertake especially with his near naked girlfriend hanging off of him. "I never done anything like this. Relationships are pretty new to me so, I don't really know what to do" Akira rubbed his neck as he confessed to his lack of knowledge.

"Don't worry I'll always teach you Kurusu-kun~" she said seductively.

"Of course Sensei" he didn't think she'd use the teacher student relationship as a thing but, he wasn't gonna stop it.

She was very prepared to make this night _**special **_it was what she planned everything around after all but, she didn't want it to be here. She wasn't ready just yet, there were still a couple little things that bothered her, like the fact that someone could walk in at any point like the Innkeeper per se who; just happened to had shown up and saw a mother and her older son bathing together which isn't normal but, nothing really wrong about it however they are a little too close.

"Oh mam we're going to be closing the baths soon for cleaning you and your **_son _**should hurry"

"W-We were just about to get out, we've just gotta wash our backs real fast"

"Ah I'll be on my way then. let me know if there's anything I can do for you"

After the Innkeeper's footsteps could no longer be heard Sadayo turned to face Akira with a small huff "That lady really knows how to kill the mood" she slumped down and crossed her arms with a small pout on her face. She didn't expect for him to start laughing and when he did she turned angrily towards him a pointed her finger at him "What's so funny mister".

He wiped a tear from his eye as he held his stomach slightly pained from his laughs "I'm sorry but, your pout is so adorable and besides we might have been interrupted here but, we have a room for the whole night where the door locks and there's a bed just for us" he finishes his little speech with a quick kiss as the two got up and hurried to get their clothes on and hurry back to their room. On their way back to the room they could hear the Innkeeper at the front desk getting yelled at by some oddly familiar voice, which out them on edge, so they scurried back to their room quicker hoping their ears were just broken and they didn't recognize anything. Once they got back the nerves finally hit them they were finally gonna do **_it. _**The day had been perfect for Akira and Sadayo this would certainly go down as the best day in either of their lives so far. Sadayo led him over bed both still in their robes but, not for very long. She led him and as promised taught him how to escalate things and soon they were in the last bits of their attire, Akira had his underwear on and Sadayo was only left in her silk gown she had on under her robe but, other than that their robes and her other undergarments where strewn about the room. As they were moments away from uniting themselves in the most intimate way Sadayo's head shot up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's that voice from earlier that was yelling at the Innkeeper and there's more, I also hear some beeping and lots of footsteps. Are they heading this way?"

"Yeah I do hear that...wait did you lock the doo-" as soon as the thought had registered in her head she realized no she hadn't locked the door and neither did he but, it was too late as four familiar girls rushed into the room and saw a sight they never wanted to see.

* * *

_**That's it for chapter one and the cliffhanger is a cock-block so original. Anyway I appreciate everyone reading, I've been a bit lazy with writing this but, I did still try so any comments and reviews are gladly accepted as I do wanna get better before I post anymore chapter cause this one reads like a shit-post and I wanna make an actual story out of this.**_


	2. Whelp I don't think they planned this

To start off I'd like to apologize for taking a year to update this story. So, I'm sorry. I doubt anyone from a year ago who expressed their interest in a follow up or continuation, via review, still remembers this story or even really cares anymore. However, i would like to say that for the first two months a second chapter was planned I had ideas planned and everything but, before I set down to write anything I wanted to read more and analyze my favorite authors so I could write in a more developed and mature manner. Then I just forgot to stop reading and the stories left my mind completely for the next about eight months. Recently I remembered that I had wrote this story and was a bit embarrassed and initially was trying to figure out how to delete this story then ended reading the reviews and felt I owed it to the people who read the whole story and took time to give honest commentary that was helpful and gave legitimate advice to better my ideas and writing so, to those who've waited, I give a second chapter.

* * *

The girls had been so close to catching up to Akira and his captor they were certain that if they could storm the room they could successfully save him since they new there was only one person with him. However to the slightly more _intellectually inclined_ of the friends they had to question. Why hadn't Akira escaped on his own?. Sadly there was no time to think further on it; it was time for action and their long hours of training and experience kicked in their latent abilities as they prepared to breach the room. It was a set up know to all of them; they had ambushed plenty of unfortunate shadows in their time. Haru and Ann toke the left side of the door while Makoto was on the right while Futaba stood back further too follow everyone else in and supply useful info and give a better perspective of the whole battle in general. They also shared knowing glances and steeled their nerves; Ann reached over by Makoto and twisted the door knob pulling the door open and swinging open towards her then, in the blink of an eye, Makoto rushed in quickly followed by Haru then Ann and lastly Futaba. Unlike those so many hours of training, this time they were frozen where the stood before them was a sight they never thought they'd have to bare witness too. Akira was laid in bed with some _mystery women _from outside their little competition. Sadly this women's head was covered, in part, by the blanket the pair were under and partly by the long curly mess of hair she had, though those complications were nigh worthless as she was simply faced away from the door and no one could even get a glimpse at their rivals face.

It was shocking, horrifying, and repulsive all at the same moment; none of the girls took the time to consider the highly likely possibility that Akira had met another source for his affections despite how obvious a chance this was. They had to admit the sad truth the scene was indisputable; this was no kidnapping this was of free will, sadly... somehow?

Not one to be caught so easily, even outside a magical alternative dimension, the young shot up a blanket still wrapped protectively around the women now in his arms purposefully covering her identity from discovery, though he himself was sorely lacking any form of protection for his... _modesty._ He wasted no time at all and simply rushed for the open window whilst grabbing their bags in an admittedly smooth move. It's quite a lucky circumstance that he had been a master thief who'd grown to never be comfortable without an escape plan otherwise this maneuver would never had happened but, that's merely the luck of the draw; and he could swear far in the recesses of his mind there was a persona quite delighted by this.

After a few seconds it kicked into the girls minds that a **few** things had indeed actually happened. Yes they had lost the fight. Yes they had no idea who the victor was. And yes that had been the dong. They were mystified to say the least of their current state but, the had to regain control over their mental facilities as Akira, the balled up screaming blanket creature, and the dong were fast on their way out of a second story window. It was a panicked stampede to the window and as the girls popped their heads out they were astonished to see that in the few moments from his jump to them arriving at the window the master thief had miraculously crossed half the parking lot. A few debated jumping out the window themselves but, a glance down had revealed the bench that Akira had used to break his fall was split in half from the force of his fall and that if wished to fall on it they'd also be wishing for a lot of splinters, that while not threatening were very annoying and mildly inconveniencing would put a serious hamper on their pursuit, therefore it was safe to say a very quick race to get back to the chauffeur was in order.

Thanking his lucky stars for his abilities and oddly being happy about his criminal history the boy found he was actually able to dig Kawakami's keys from her bag whilst still holding her cocoon up as he raced to the car. Once inside her launched the cocoon to the passengers seat and started the engine, as they blankets next to him began a particularly angry growl and ruffling the emergency exit in front of him burst open revealing Makoto and her entourage. "It's probably best you don't come out yet" the car pulled out backwards from it's spot as luckily few were staying there that night.

"MMMghhghnn" was assuredly the cry of very distressed fold of blanket as she could on feel the unseat-belted force of the car whipping around rushing towards the exit passed a very unimpressed chauffeur who only gave a ruffle of his newspaper in response.

Thought this attitude wasn't long for this world as in a matter of moments the older gentleman felt his heart nearly seize when he lanced up to see the young heiresses face pressed to the glass. _**"A**__**FTER THAT CAR".** _The girls rushed into the car with a sweet car hood slide from Ann. Then at a near snails pace the driver checked his mirrors and began to slowly back up and exit the parking lot.

"What are you doing" Haru said in a very sickly sweet voice.

Completely oblivious to her tone the kind driver simply stated "Well Ms. Okumura, I'm obeying road safety laws".

"Well that's lovely and all but, I do believe that I said we were following some one I have _no_ intention of losing their trail so, if you might pick up the pace" the girl had barely managed to contain her malice.

The man her in the eyes through the rear view mirror "Oh that's all you had to say dear; ya'know I used to race back in my day. This'll be nothing for me".

True to his word the car flew drifting out of the lot and putting petal to the metal caught them up to Akira in what felt like no time at all. "We just have to see who the lady is then we can confront Akira later, can you get us side by side with the passenger?" asked Futaba.

"Say less young madam I'll have you in place in a jiffy" the sweet man responded.

The man pulled some action movie stunts and soon the girls were closing in on their prey they'd know who this tramp was no matter what.

Akira had seen the approach and the little maneuver pulled. he looked over too see Kawakami had just wriggled her head out from it's snare and was not looking very pleased "Who was that?!" she demanded.

A chuckle was not what she was expecting as a response "I believe you'll know one way or another soon enough" he laughed a little as he pointed past her towards the other car. As she turned to look where he pointed she saw a quick flash of light and then the car shrieked to a stop but, she managed to see the unmistakable face of the former student council president.

"Oh no not them do you think they saw me? What was that flash? Where are we going? Am I done for as a teacher?"

"Well that wold be a no, a picture being taken, a back way to Tokyo, and I pretty sure you'll be safe"

"How Could you be so calm right now!"

"I'm confident that they almost certainly won't be able to tell who you are cause that picture will be incredibly blurry and even if they did see it was you I doubt they'd try to harm you or your job"

Sadly Akira was incredibly wrong. "Did anyone get a good look at the hussy" cried a very upset Ann.

"No they disappeared too quick" called a sad Futaba.

"I couldn't get a good look from over here" a distraught Haru called.

"I GOT A PICTURE" Makoto was ecstatic the others crowded around to get a good look at the crystal clear image only to cry out in sorrow as the only the mystery women's face was covered by Makoto sorely placed thumb over the camera as it must have slipped in the excitement that ensued at learning the truth.

* * *

And there it was a story that took a year. There will be more to come soon; with in a week this time, I promise. I changed some things from last time because I cant figure out how to edit the last chapter so, if anythings feels like it was forgotten of wrong know I didn't forget this new way should work better for where I plan to take this story.


	3. Yep this must be hell

A/N

So... Imma keep real witchu. I lied. Big time. I'm truly sorry for having taken so long to write again after saying it would take a week to get the next chapter out. However in my defense when my 'hiatus' started I had legitimate reasons for taking my time; school decided to dump triple the work load on us because "we had all day to do it" and then I had lots of work since the restaurant had a delivery service so I still had lots of work. Before I saint myself though I had a solid week where there was nothing stopping me from writing; I just didn't want to write. I had no desire to get on and force out a half-hearted and half-assed chapter just for the sake of putting something out. Once more I'm sorry. This chapter like the last will be a bit short but, the next one should be good I'm gonna spend more time on it and (hopefully) get it out sometime this weekend.

* * *

It had been a close call but a success for the most part the girls knew there was someone and had gotten a good glimpse of the full course Akira but, ultimately the texts they had spammed him with indicated that they didn't learn Sadayo's identity, yet. They had stopped to get situated and call the inn to "address the issue" oddly enough the innkeeper seemed rather unfazed by the issues caused by the rowdy customers but, that's neither here nor there. Payment was promised and returns of over-sized comforters had been arranged most importantly however was that clothes had been put back on and mass messages had been answered. It seemed the girls were appeased but, would surely be pressing for answers again soon.

Truly this night could not go more awry... and it was only 9:30.

Sadayo had taken over driving the rest of the way back to Leblanc, it wasn't a hot spring inn but, some coffee, curry, and a familiar space certainly wouldn't go a miss. The drive back was quiet. Sadayo was still shaken by the girls and Akira's reaction(between you and me, I don't know which scared her worse) this night had been meant to be joyous but, now it was momentous and not for the right reasons. There is a certain level of worry that comes with a relationship such as theirs but, this would leave her in an early grave and Akira would likely have the shovel or perhaps he is the shovel in this metaphor.

Finally making it back around 10 they found that oddly enough Sojiro left the door unlocked and left the lights on and was there making food and drinks for two eerily familiar customers who had an even more familiar cat with them. Then it hit them it wasn't odd at all it was hell. However Akira's parents managed to get to Tokyo must've been the same means by which Akira's headache had been delivered since sure enough they both arrived at the same time.

"Speak of the devil here he is..." a stunned mother was surely the standard for situations as un-standard as this.

"Hooo boy"

"Nyaaa~"

Riku was a proud man and a high five was in order but, maybe not within Koharu's line of sight.

"Well then Akira who is this?~" The 'cutesy' way his mother spoke had him frozen and Sadayo actually shaken this time.

"Th..is is Sadayo Kawakami" he technically answered her question.

Riku stood from his chair and offered out his hand for a shake though Sadayo certainly didn't need any more of that. "Sadayo Kawakami, I teach at Shujin".

"Riku Kurusu, very proud father" the grin faltered a little when his wife stood but, increased tenfold when she continued past him and stared this 'teacher' down.

"How odd for you to work there Ms. Kawakami, I happen to have a son that goes there and if you could imagine it here he is. Out with you far past his bedtime". A cat chuckled in a manner that bought him a solid 'accidental' jostling in his carrying bag.

"Koharu you don't have to spell it out we would be here all night. Our son can be so dense when he needs to be and while Sojiro enjoys such drama I think he would like to sleep."

The barista had been sipping his drink. Now he was painting the wall with it. "Leave me out of this, I'm an innocent bystander."

"It's certainly more obvious now why you were in such a rush to get back here" she eyed the mystery women with killer intent. "We'll have to speak about this in depth tomorrow since I'm tired from traveling here but, you are by no means off any hook yet mister and you" she walked right up to and stuck her finger in the face of Sadayo "will be here when we ask you to".

"Of course ma'am" the lady in question bowed so deeply it's a wonder she's still in one piece.

* * *

In a much further away but, not such as detached living room the girls had begun to settle down and were conversing on how to confront Akira, tomorrow...

* * *

Surprise another cliff hanger. I tried to mix the goofiness in with the actual plot this time unlike in previous chapters where I had just kinda switched between the two. Let me know if I did better this time. I'm gonna aim to make the next one a couple thousand words long to make up all the time but, I'm also only planning for a few more chapters of this then I'll move on to other ideas like "The Hermit", my first story that I've yet to add a new chapter too and a few others. I'm always trying to improve and change I would appreciate you guys sticking around you've been very helpful with your reviews and feedback. So thank you and I'm sorry.


	4. I was expecting not to expect something!

"Hooo boy. You've done it this time." Sojiro had seen a lot in his life but this was new. He heard overblown and outrageous stories like this but to actually see his 'son' in such a position was truly enough to fill his heart with pride yet also run the risk of causing it to stop.

Akira was not fairing as well his despondent look and the way the light caused a glare on his glasses being proof of that much. "You don't know how true that is" there were few moments that defined a persons life and compared to this revelation it felt toppling a government conspiracy and killing a god was nothing.

There was one thing Akira feared and that was his mother.

What diligent and loving son could protest his mothers anger yet also act in place of his lover? If there were one who could perhaps it was this wildcard and this embodiment of temperance as his support.

That however was not happening this time since the unflappable and newly reinforced love on this teacher had been utterly flapped when she got stuck at a red light right next to her young lover's parents and was given THE death stare every mother new how to do. Tomorrow could certainly take its time arriving in Sadayo's opinion!

* * *

That was the prelude to this situation Akira had slept in his room at LeBlanc instead of with is parents at there hotel so he could be there extra early to prepare some food and offering as well as meet with Sadayo to go over there story in face of his 'parents'(his mom would really do the questioning and his dad was gonna try his hardest to keep his proud grin out of his wife's sight) probing inquiries. So here they were in the seats of the 'reserved' LeBlanc facing down an enemy far scarier than any reaper...

...

...

...

and that was all they did for far too long to be justified. How a women as small as Koharu could terrify someone much larger than her like Sadayo or her son was, to any outsider an anomaly but, to those who new her and had faced her wrath it was easy to imagine the utter terror of those damned to feel her rage.

"Who are you?" Koharu need not direct her question at anyone they knew quite well who it was intended for.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami I teach at Shujin" a dutiful reply.

"Then I don't need to waste time asking how you met but, I do need to ask one thing. What is the extent of you relationship?"

This time it was Akira's turn to step up "Well we have gone on a few dates".

"So it is romantic". The 'question' was far more a statement.

Sweating a little more profusely Akira choked out an answer "Y-yeah".

"Who approached who?"

This time Sadayo was the one to answer "He had approached me but, I was the one to really start our relationship."

Koharu sighed and features relaxed as she shook her head "You seem nice and I have faith that Akira knows what he's getting himself into. I don't approve but, if we are the only ones who've found out I'll accept this relationship despite my reservations".

**!**

The damned had gone from scared to shocked quicker than one could roll their eyes when Morgana made a poorly timed self promotion. Koharu the lady herself had been willing to accept a woman had been 'seducing' her angel. To say that this was monumental was like scoffing at the ground opening up to swallow cities. Eyes were wide and mouths fell open.

It had actually been Sojiro that reacted first "Are you serious!", this was supposed to be the most entertaining thing to have happened within the walls of LeBlanc in ever!

He was unheard since as soon as soon as his words were heard they had knocked the shock out of Riku who shot up and yelled holding his hand up for the greatest hive five delivered by the proudest father ever. Quick to accept this turn around Akira was fast to slam his hand into his father's, the more the pain the better the high five, this was truly a day worthy of celebration.

Oddly enough the two women gave identical reactions; a simple head shake whilst holding both temples with one hand and sighing. A classic of disappointed women. This similarity was concerning and would certainly require much more thought later but, for now they had to calm down their significant other and set some ground rules for this new development.

That however required time. Time they would very soon have too little of. The door to the cafe swung open with vigor and the bells jingled and jangled with soul. Reflective of who had just sauntered in completely oblivious to the scene around them. "Sojirooooo I hungerrrrrr" Futaba sounded off her usual line and was none the wiser to the revelation standing but mere feet from her.

Sojiro gave her a look and set to preparing her some curry. Happy and well on her way to being over the incident from last night she was kicking her feet and taking in the customers in the store some scary lady, an older guy who kinda looked like Akira, Akira, and some curly haired disheveled lady... oh yeah Akira.

"Akira who are these guys?" Futaba was naturally curious so of course she would slide over by her key item hair antenna wiggling with interest the whole way.

"These are my parents and my teacher we are discussing my moving back and time at Shujin" the speed with which he had covered up the situation was worrying.

"Oh ok" simple as the answer was her response was much simpler and wholly accepting. The sound of the plate clinking on the table caught her attention and food was to consumed.

"Well we are planning on speaking a bit more later at our hotel and I want you to come by so we can talk one on one later" Riku was more than prepared to speak to his son.

* * *

Futaba was fed and very pleased thus the walk back to her room was enjoyable and the light breeze felt nice. Once far enough away she stopped and her face fell. _'So that was her. The villain who's sole purpose is to take everything I love dearly'. _She had to let the others now she could accept losing to them but, to lose to this NPC would be shame like no other. It was time to act.

* * *

_**Alright time for boring but important stuff. I really used the reviews from the first two chapters to help with my writing and the development of the story so, I would really appreciate hearing from you guys. Even though I have definitely made you wait too long. I have however felt that this story was far different from what I had said out to do and I've been playing with the idea of giving up on it and starting some of my other ideas. You've waited so long so if you want me to finish this I will but I gotta hear it otherwise I leave this sleeping dog to sleep.**_


	5. ChaosAndFreewill

_**Grand Finale**_

_**This story had been gone for awhile and in that time my original idea and plan for this story slipped away and when I came back to re-upload I realized this story just isn't what I had set out to make originally so, this WILL be the final chapter of this story. If you enjoyed the original chapter I'm trying to get back to the original drive and purpose I had so I would greatly appreciate if you'd spare a glance at the other stories I'll be releasing soon. Maybe you'll even find something you like.**_

* * *

_Well this was a fine mess. How could this even have happened. It all started out so simple. This was a nice trip to meet back up with friends and start the next chapter of our lives. Yet, here I am in nearly the exact same predicament as I was in so long ago. A criminal under close scrutiny of an investigator willing to dispose of me. Some may call it an exaggeration but, they aren't sitting in my seat or the one next to me; at least that one is being filled by an ally._

That is certainly _a _description of what was occurring at LeBlanc though, many are willing to take the realists approach and realize the truth is that karma has decided to punish the denseness of a charismatic young man who's luck has run out. If one could go back in time they would see a poor turn of events that turned a peaceful and insightful bonding moment between parents and a young couple into a hectic and chaotic witch hunt that was arguably destined to erupt. It's much to difficult to explain so we'll merely have to view it ourselves.

On a fine morning a couple had met up plenty early before their executioners arrived to deliver the final verdict. Akira had given Sadayo coffee, curry, and all the reassurance a young man can give. It was a bit before when Sojiro arrives to prepare for the day which would be followed by Akira's parent's arrival. They had given a limited degree of approval but, it was obvious this discussion would lend more finality to the condition of both their relationship and Akira's future. This was a serious time for answers and acceptance, whether they'd be accepting the end or a new beginning was the most terrifying part of it all.

They'd gotten pretty comfortable snuggled up in a booth saying sweet reassuring words and cheesy phrases from the rom-coms they would rent from Scarlet. It was the peak of ecstasy in their relationship so far, it was hard to imagine in that moment, in just a few short hours it would come crashing down in flames around them. Sojiro's arrival was the first time the reverie would be broken. The handle clicked, the bell chimed, and a grumpy, _not-as-old-as-he-looks,_ man walked in. He gazed at the couple who had turned to stare at him. "I love you kid but, I won't endure your parents like that again". He looked defeated a true shell of a man, "I'm pretty sure that's the only time your old man has actually been mad at me. How they figured out I knew is beyond me". A hand dragged down his face and depressing sigh escaped him. He went behind the counter and took solace in his only comfort, beans, his beans, the sweet beans that wouldn't ask him to give up his will just to get cozy with some woman; true friends.

Choosing to ignore their destitute savior the couple went right back into their lovey-dovey state to bask in the sheer joy of young love. Though the trembling Earth, drop in temperature, yet sweating all the same was a dead give away that their trial was soon to begin.

And begin it did. Koharu was not one to hide her love for her family so now that the time had truly arrived to pass her holy judgement upon this new sinner she took to the opportunity with a fierce grace only a mother could summon; and Riku was there. The door burst forth and in place of the bell's toll the couple swore the heard the trumpets sound marking that the fated day was upon them.

They sat in a booth. The parents on one side facing down the defendants who were gripping to each other for fear that if they were to let go, they may never join together once more. Oddly enough now that Morgana had let Akira actually live his own life and make his own choices and suffer the consequences, the cat was nowhere to be found. Sojiro who had been witness to every step of Akira's life since their meeting and pseudo-adoption was going to bear witness to this moment just the same.

Riku sat across from his boy and Koharu sat before this minx. To the surprise of all present Riku began the debate. "Well son, I must say I don't think I've ever been more proud. We're ecstatic to see you so happy". It was a shock a complete subversion of expectations Riku was laughing and his wife had such a coy look on her face.

"We told you last night that we didn't think Sadayo was bad we hadn't outright approved anything but, me and your father had spoken with Sojiro throughout most of last night and heard about how you two have helped each other so much. It honestly reminded us so much of ourselves back in the day but, we didn't have the hurdles you face so, were here to help you with your relationship moving forward. Me and your father... we had made some rushed decisions when we were young and we want to help ease your burden and help talk you guys through it". Leave it to Koharu to drop bombs with a smile hidden behind her hand.

"What do you mean talk us through it?", a solid question from the stunned boy.

".." Sadayo would have said something but, her mortification still had some time left before it wore off.

"Every couple will have to make big decisions and we want you two to think about those choices earlier unlike we did and we will offer advice from our experiences". Ever benevolent the matriarch offered up a response.

"What kind of choices...?" The boy had an idea but with his preoccupation of the here and now his ideas of the future weren't fully formed. Sadayo however had been long pondering over these questions and picked up on the idea very quickly almost as quickly as she became a red faced mess.

"I...I would appreciate your help", simple thanks from the teacher.

"Akira are you serious about this relationship?" Koharu had leaned over to her son a serious look on her face now and Riku had become stoic. This was the real purpose of today they were actually their to question their son.

The boy however was not one to have his integrity so easily challenged, in not even a moment he had his response, his truth, "Of course, without a single doubt". His speed was stunning but, gratifying to Sadayo and she remembered how every day he finds a way to have her fall in love with him all over again; it's silly and makes her feel like some school girl but, with him it's a pride of hers that she can find new things to love. A stark contrast to her lonely days prior to him.

Sadayo may have been the only one stunned but, all of Akira's parents, coffee man included, were proud of the young man. They all saw how little of the meek and timid boy was left from early in his probation. "A quick answer; an honest answer. I'm proud", the bean man had to get his two cents in. Everyone gave a lighthearted chuckle and basked in the pure nature of the exclamation.

It would have been at this point that they would all discuss the finer points of advancing ones relationship and the responsibilities that entailed but, four angered young women were determined to stop exactly that. The chuckling stopped and the air froze one could feel the loathing fill the air and choke the occupants of the small cafe. It had arrived. Judgment; the thing feared by all intelligent creatures but, mostly this couple, would be delivered today however not in the way any had expected. Judgment would arrive on eight pairs of legs (actually 12 legs but, Morgana was being carried since his interrogation had left him drained and scarred) four young girls had opened the like all those before them and did the impossible they pierced the tension caused by their very existence in this space. These girls would actually bring damnation.

"Good evening everyone" It was the one in front, Haru, who spoke first not in the sickly sweet manner she normally used but pure business. The girl always hid her darker emotions behind barely feigned innocence but, not to see her showing no emotion at all was utterly terrifying.

Stepping up next to her was Futaba. She was holding Morgana in her arms. That's a stretch however he was actually draped over her like a cloth over a butler's arm and one could visibly see his ethereal form leave his body as it struggled to return safety with his creator and father. "Toddles" she had grabbed hold of Morgana's paw and made it wave to everyone a sickening gesture. To desecrate a corpse in such a manner an action fit for such a madman.

The two girls pulled up the chairs from the bar on the far side of the restaurant from the door and faced the booth that the Kurusu family and Sadayo sat at. Next up were the two taller girls. The kohai jumped at the opportunity to address them "Hey guys!", she was using that terrible voiced she had when she 'acted' this time it was horrifyingly obvious to everyone that she was faking her bubbly nature. It forced one to think _what monster was pretending to be this vibrant young girl._

To wrap it all up the two girls sat and Makoto faced her audience "Well isn't this a funny coincidence. Imagine running into you here _**Ms.**_ Kawakami of all the places for a teacher to be during a break we find you here at the home of our dear friends mere days after his return", she turns to look at Riku and Koharu a dead look in her eyes "And if you could believe it your even chatting with his parents ad judging by the way you cling to him I can assume it's not about grades" she scoffs and shakes her head "What ever are we to believe?" her attempt at playing the fool is betrayed by her light trembling and utter lack of any emotion in her eyes. This would be a massacre lacking any violence.

In that moment the prey realized they wouldn't escape this. Akira moved to put, himself between Sadayo and the girls and Riku hid behind Koharu who steeled her will and prepared her rocky defenses.

Then it all shattered the tension in the air didn't disappear but, it was obvious hell was going to rain down. All four of the girls gave different reactions Futaba had tears in her eyes and leaned over into Makoto's shoulder to sob while Makoto held her and said calming soothing phrases while glaring daggers at Akira. Ann had jolted up and was angrily tearful grabbing onto the neck of Akira's shirt and shaking him whilst accusing both him and Kawakami of betraying her to Haru's lack of reaction since she was apathetic to it all.

Sadayo was actually the first to move grabbing Ann and pulling her into an embrace "I'm sorry Takamaki-san" the younger girl returned the hug and sobbed a little harder repeating incoherent mumbles. The others set into motion Sojiro had come in front of Futaba and soothed her in Makoto's place and the older Kurusus' had tried to break Haru from her trance. This meant Akira was left to stare down Makoto who, was very unhappy, and not really willing to talk to him. He began to speak but, she turned her head and refused to look at him.

"Makoto, I have to know what your feeling to understand you. I need you talk to me so we can work through this". This was met with a pout and another turned head.

"I have nothing to say to you philanderer" her pout took a more adorable look "I love you Akira. Could you really never see that?", the question was fair there was no doubt of that.

Akira's face dropped a bit and a spot on the floor suddenly became very interesting he thought for awhile then looked in her eyes, "I think I kinda always had an idea about all of your feelings about me but, I was so consumed by everything and distracted I never really addressed it".

"Why? Why Kawakami then? I wanna know how I lost to someone I never knew I was competing with"

"My time with Kawakami wasn't filled with things that had to be done or duties that distracted me. The time I spent with her was just me and her the outside world couldn't affect us and due to that I realized my feelings for her and I'm pretty sure that's what happened for her too."

Makoto put her head in her hands and sobbed "I-I-It's so p-pure how can I compete with that".

"It's not a competition Makoto your a fine women but, I'm with Sadayo and I plan on staying with her. You have so much life ahead of you you'll find some you love even more I'm sure of it".

"What if I don't".

"Your sister isn't in a relationship and she's happy just to be with you. You'll find your perfect someone I promise".

"I already did".

"I'm sorry Makoto I don't want to hurt you but, I won't leave Sadayo either".

"Good she deserves this, she deserves you. Don't worry I'll lean to handle this, it won't go away but, I think it'll fade", Makoto was hurt but is there any better answer in these situations. He wouldn't abandon Sadayo but, he didn't want to hurt his friends. Truly the ultimate plight of a world saving hero.

He hugged her and she chuckled in a sad somber way but, what else is he to do here. He looked to his side and saw Sojiro consoling Futaba. The coffee man looked up sadly but, he knew this situation all to well since, back in his day... hoo boy. "Look I'll let you two hash this out", and he stepped back.

"Futaba could you look at me?", no response. "Futaba I know you hurt but, we gotta get through this. No more running away right?".

The girls orange locks fell away revealing her teary eyes, "I know but, it's so hard. I've never had any experience with love before this so, I really don't wanna let it go".

"I know you don't want to hear but, I've always seen you as a younger sister. You should wait for some one who can see you as the smart women you are; someone who deserves you". He patted her on the head and she lightened up a bit.

"Yeah I think I can take solace in the little sister role at least then I'll always be close, right?"

"Right", she wasn't 100% but, she would be in time. For now he had Ann actively sobbing in Sadayo's arms.

Sadayo pulled the girl away from her a little bit and looked at her "Takamaki-san can you talk to me?"

The girl swallowed her tears and with a shaky breathed answered,"Yeah I can manage". They sat down with Ann in her bar stool close to Sadayo's spot on the bench. Akira had come up and squatted down to be around their head height.

"I'm sorry for accusing you Ms. Kawakami. That was uncalled for and I just wanted to say something mean. I had accepted you guys when I heard from Morgana that you were the one with him. I mean how could I miss all those looks you give each other in class but, when I got here and saw you both all the feelings just came back. I'm supposed to be stronger than this so, from this point on I'm gonna support you guys with everything I got". The promise was so innocent it made Sadayo giggle. She has never had love support before.

Rather happy Ann was as strong willed as she was Akira left to help his parents calm(?) Haru. Riku was shocked he'd never seen anything like this she was completely catatonic not even responding the the motherly caresses Koharu administered. When Akira walked over his mothered turned to him with a stern look.

"I don't know what you did to this girl but, you better fix her", she humphed and crossed her arms as she sat down at a stool; no one has ever withstood her motherly embrace and she was a little upset. Akira scratched the back of his head and chuckled in awkwardness as any good main character should.

He got right in Haru's face looking right in her eyes and waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes shut quickly and a sigh escaped her, "It's just my luck with men a scumbag and someone who's already taken". She shook her head and looked at him "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Mom is more upset than I am. It's not your fault I fell in love with you and it's not your fault you found love with someone else first so, it's not your duty to comfort me. I may not look it but, I'm rather durable. I'll live but, I appreciate you attempt".

So, that's how it all came to a beginning and an end. Curry was ate, coffee was drank, and merry was made alongside plenty of jokes at the expense of the couple at the center of it all. Then it dawned on Akira, "Guys wheres Morgana?", the party came to a halt and everyone realized the feline fiend was indeed missing.

Ann spoke up to assuage their worries, "He's doing Morgana stuff. Probably snatching sushi from some shop or something". A chuckle arose and the party continued on.

Unbeknownst to those below the cat was upstairs stewing in a maelstrom and miasma of resentment for his 'owner'. _Have my Lady Ann fall in love with you, fawning over you, then turn her down. This must be his revenge for all the nights I made him go to bed early. You won't pull a fast one on me though._

* * *

_**And that's it I wanna apologize to everyone for the almost year long hiatus and thank everyone who stuck around I'll have more stuff soon for other stories for real this time. I'm gonna have some stuff that I actually have a plan for and have been sitting on for awhile over the year I was gone I like to think I developed and that it can be seen in my writing the original relied heavily on shock and dialogue where as the last parts where comedic in circumstance and the actual writing it's self. A review would be greatly appreciated I wanna here what you thought about the whole series and about this chapter versus the first I will read them and I will take the advice seriously going forward. I hope you'll stick around with me and watch as my stories and skills grow. **_

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**I've loved the opportunity to be here on the journey with you and I great appreciate every single one of you who has followed, faved, or reviewed.**_

_** Till Next Time, Your's Truly, With Love, illwrit'emall!**_


End file.
